Season 9
by heyassbut67
Summary: no summary for u


Castiel stood dumbfounded replaying Metatron's words over and over in his head as he looked to the sky to focus on the catastrophe he saw raining down, burning a lasting image into his brain. "They're falling. Every last one." He whispered under his breath. Feeling for the first time the true heat that his breath gave when he breathed out. He reached up to loosen his necktie, once again experiencing new sensations of uncomfortableness he had never had to feel when he was an angel. A whole wave of new, amplified emotions filled him, as he began to realize that his grace was gone. He glanced up again to see all of his brothers and sisters shooting down like comets. He was human, and above all he needed to find Dean. He had no idea how though, he couldn't just zap himself over. He had to get someplace the way people do. His instinct told him to find others, so thats what he did. Castiel began to wander aimlessly, looking for a road, or another person, but during all of this he could not stop thinking about getting to Dean. He started to feel something, he couldn't identify it himself, but in fact, it was worry.

500 miles away Dean stood next to the Impala, the lights from the sky reflecting off the hood, staring at the night sky, filled with falling angels. He glanced down to see Sammy, looking worse than ever, because of course he had just attempted to finish the last trial but if he had it would have killed him. The ultimate sacrifice, intended by God. But Dean would have never let that happen, after all it was his brother. They both could faintly hear Crowley from inside the abandoned church. He was no longer a demon, at least not fully. It was as if he was part human again. He wasn't really making any sense, mumblling on about some show on HBO, and his feelings. "Moose, I deserve to be loved!" He yelled from inside. Sammy was still catching his breath when He heard Dean say, "Cas." Dean looked down again. "We gotta find Cas." He had a sick feeling in the bottom of his stomach, and deep down he just hoped that Cas was still alive.

Daylight was begining to leak over the horizon, and Castiel had finally found a road. Well, a highway. He saw a car parked on the side of the road and he did what he thought Dean would do if he was in his position. He took off his coat and wrapped it around his fist, then punched the rear window in, flinching at the sound of the breaking glass. He looked around the car and saw a cellphone charging in the front seat. He remembered Dean's number. (or one of them at least) He reached in and grabbed it, he began pressing random buttons trying to turn it on. He slid his finger along the top until he found a small rectangular button on the top, and he pressed it. The screen lit up and the background was a picture of a woman, in her 20's, holding a fishing pole with a small salmon hanging off the hook at the end. It occured to him that he had just commited breaking and entering, although his only intention was to use the phone to get help then to put it right back. He pressed icons until he got to a screen with numbers where he typed in the phone number sitting in the back of his head. He held the phone close to his head and he heard a familiar voice come across from the other end. "Hello?" Castiel responded with his deep voice, "Hello."

Sam sat in the passenger seat of the Impala, Crowley chained up in the back, and Dean in his usual spot, driving his baby. "Cas, is that you?" Sam asked while looking straight at Dean. "Yes, I... I seem to be on a highway" Castiel responded. Dean gestured to Sam to give him the phone. Lemme talk to him! Dean said. "I'm gonna hand you over to Dean now, okay?" "Yes, that would be preferable." Cas nodded as he spoke. "Cas! Are you okay? What happened?" Dean questioned. "Listen, were in _, zap over here." "I can't 'zap' anywhere, Dean. Its Metatron. He took my grace. I am no longer an angel." "What!? Your'e telling me you don't have your powers!?" He exclaimed. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Castiel glumly responded. "Okay, so your'e human?" Dean asked for more validation of the situation. "Yes Dean! And I need help!" "Okay well where are you? We'll come get you." "I don't have any whereabouts to my location" "Well what does it look like there?'' " Well there are lots of trees, a forest. With a highway going through it." Dean turned to Sam. ''Wow, thanks for the intricate details Cas." "I'm sorry Dean, just give me some instruction." "Okay, you need to find someone and ask where you are. And- wait who's phone are you using?" "I uh, I broke into a car... and... stole it." "Wow. I didn't think you were capable of such things Cas." Dean suprisedly responded. "And you need to get some food and... your'e going to have to find some place to sleep." "Okay Dean, I'll call you when I find out where I am"


End file.
